Gomenasai
by RinYukimi
Summary: Sequel to Forgive me. They thought everything was over; they thought Misuzu's connection with the world was severed. They were wrong. Three months have passed since then and Tsuzuki and Hisoka find themselves protecting the one person precious to Misuzu.
1. Chapter 1

Our favorite shinigami are back! Never thought Forgive Me could have a sequel but here we are.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Tsuzuki tumbled backwards and crashed into a brick wall. Coughing he tried to regain his breath while forcing himself to his feet. He scans the area looking for his partner and their new charge. A gun shot could be heard causing Tsuzuki to tense; he really hoped Hisoka did not shoot the kid. Tsuzuki rushed towards the gun shot. Tsuzuki's eyes widen as he bounded the corner; Hisoka's gun was now in their charge's hand. Hisoka looked over at Tsuzuki and glared; it was Tsuzuki's fault his gun was taken.

"Stay away or I'll shoot!" he yelled pointing the gun at Hisoka. Tsuzuki joined the two.

"Calm down. We're only trying to help you reach your next destination," Tsuzuki nervously smiles.

"I don't care! I'm not going! I don't want to leave this world!" he cries. Hisoka's right eye twitched.

"You committed suicide," Hisoka reminds.

"I… I didn't think it would actually work… I was only trying to get my girlfriend's attention."

"How pathetic can you get?!" Hisoka snapped at the ghost who hid behind Tsuzuki. Hisoka snatched his gun back and slid it into his pants.

"Have you calmed down now?" Tsuzuki asks turning towards the ghost.

"Will…. Will it hurt?" he asks staring up at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki smiles and muffles the ghost's hair.

"No. I promise you."

Hisoka uses the back of a sofa for support once back in the ministry and planted his head within his hands. He flinched when something cold touched his neck. Looking up he saw Tsuzuki holding bottled water. Hisoka takes it and takes a long drink. He gets irritated when Tsuzuki muffles his hair and swats the older shinigami's hand away.

"I'm not a kid!"

"I know, I know," Tsuzuki smiles "Are you alright? You've been tired more frequently the last few months."

"We continue to deal with people who let their emotions run wild. This heat isn't helping my migraines either….. I miss how Misuzu blocked everything." Hisoka sighed. He then glances up at Tsuzuki when he felt his partner tense up.

"I'm sorry Hisoka," he says when he notices Hisoka's face. "… I know it's been three months and I shouldn't feel this way since she is in here," he places his hand to his chest.

"Tsuzuki you're fine…. Can you feel her?"

"Only slightly. She is so faint that sometimes I forget about her. We are the same person but it's like she's asleep inside of me."

"That…Must be hard to deal with."

"Sometimes… I'm sorry I didn't get her blocking ability."

"You don't have to be sorry Tsuzuki."

"Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, Konoe would like to see you," Tatsumi informs. Both nod and follow the shadow master into the meeting room.

"I have another case for you in Nagasaki," Konoe says massaging the bridge of his nose.

"N-Nagasaki?" Tsuzuki stutters.

"Wouldn't it be better to send Tatsumi or Watari with me?" Hisoka challenges for Tsuzuki's sake.

"Hisoka it's alright, you don't have to worry about me," Tsuzuki smiles at his partner. Konoe clears his throat as Tatsumi pushes up his glasses.

"You will be assisting a church that has sent in complaints about strange activity." Tatsumi adds.

"A church?" Hisoka asks.

"It would seem this church has taken in orphans. The complaints started with the children; according to many of them a strange man has been seen around the church. They have told the authorities but because only the children have seen him nothing has been done," Konoe says.

"You said there was strange activity?" Tsuzuki reminds.

"Yes. At times the church will shake as if an earthquake has hit but the church is the only one affected. Also according to many of the children and nuns items will float during different times of the day. It may be nothing but we would still like both of you to go investigate," Tatsumi finishes.

"Right! We'll do our best!" Tsuzuki says with enthusiasm before dragging Hisoka out of the room.

Hisoka leaned against a railing drinking some water as he watched Tsuzuki panic while staring at the map Konoe gave him. He soon turned to Hisoka with tears running down his face. Hisoka sighed and snatched the map from his partner; once Hisoka figured out the direction he grabbed Tsuzuki's wrist and pulled the older man. They soon were standing in front of the church with Tsuzuki apologizing repeatedly to Hisoka.

"Misuzu!" was yelled from in front of them. A young girl about seventeen rushes up to the shinigami. Scanning her over they noticed her mid back sandy blonde hair that matched her blue eyes and somewhat tanned skin. "It looks like you got that sex change after all… You're not Misuzu… I-I'm so sorry!" she bows.

"Eh? N-no you're fine. You don't need to bow," Tsuzuki fidgeted.

"I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry. You see my friend has the exact eye color as you... A-and since it is so rare I assumed you were her."

"Misuzu? As in Misuzu Kazutaka?" Hisoka asked once again for Tsuzuki.

"How do you know Misuzu Kazutaka?" A nun asks joining the three, an irritated look on her face.

"We… We're her friends," Tsuzuki answers causing the young girl to gasp.

"Really? How is Misuzu doing? Is she ok?"

"Aya! That's enough, return to your room. You do remember the curfew?"

"Yes sister Mizuki," Aya bows to Tsuzuki again before running back inside.

"Now please tell me why you two are here?" She snaps.

"We came to help with your-"

"They sent you?" She questions interrupting Hisoka and scanning the two over. She sighs after a moment and massages the bridge of her nose. "I thank you for coming, we appreciate the help."

"Um…. About Misuzu,"

"Hmm? Oh her. She was once an orphan here but that was long ago. I would rather we not talk about her though; Please let me show you around," Sister Mizuki says leading them inside.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Hisoka took in a deep breath while keeping his mind focused on every thought that entered his head. Sister Mizuki leads the two down a hall way and stops in front of a door; Tsuzuki jumped out of the way when children ran by laughing. For a few seconds Tsuzuki watched them rush around the corner once their scolding was finished.

"You will use this room while you stay with us," she informs disappearing inside. Walking into the room Hisoka gave a relived sigh; there were two beds.

"Is it all right if we ask the children some questions?" Tsuzuki asks after a moment.

"Questions?"

"About the strange man they've seen and about everything else," Tsuzuki nervously smiles.

"I suppose so. I will fetch you once I have set up a room for you to question them," she walks out of the room.

"She isn't very nice," Tsuzuki whines. While Hisoka was dealing with his headache, Tsuzuki ran his hand along the walls. Something about that room felt strangely familiar.

"Don't just stand there," Hisoka sighs once more before Aya peeks around the door frame. A nervous smile crossed her face.

"Am I bothering you?" she asks stepping into the room.

"Wasn't there a curfew?" Tsuzuki answers with his own question.

"Our curfew is eight o'clock; Sister Mizuki only said that because you two are here… We have to stay away from guests."

"That would explain why Sister Mizuki was reluctant to let us talk with the children," Hisoka points out which enlightens Tsuzuki.

"Speaking of children, what are the age groups?" Tsuzuki asks Aya.

"Four to seventeen," Aya answers rubbing the back of her arm.

"Did you need something?" Hisoka asks out of curiosity.

"Umm… You said you knew Misuzu… I was wondering if you could tell me how she's doing. The last time I saw her we were both nine." Aya peeked up at them but quickly looked away. Tsuzuki tensed up; what was he supposed to tell her?

"She was fine the last we saw her," Hisoka answered which made Aya smile brightly.

"Are you close with Misuzu?" Tsuzuki questions after shaking off the fact that Hisoka lied. Aya slightly blushed at his question.

"To be honest… She was my only friend when we were kids. But she was taken in by a foster mother and we lost contact."

"Aya!" Sister Mizuki yells when she sees her with the shinigami. Aya flinches and turns towards her. "Back to your room this instance!"

"Y-yes ma'am," she stutters before dashing out of the room.

"Please follow me," Mizuki says before walking off.

"Hisoka why did you lie?" Tsuzuki asks as they keep distance from the nun.

"I see no point in telling her; we don't plan to stay long enough to become involved with Aya….. Shouldn't you have all of Misuzu's memories?"

"I should but the memories from this place aren't there."

"Tsuzuki worrying about Aya won't do us any good. She would only be depressed if we told her; Aya can think Misuzu is fine," Hisoka informs.

As Hisoka and Tsuzuki listened to each eye witness it became very clear that the stories were the same. The man out front simply stared at the church before walking away; the so called earthquakes happen every other five days. Furniture floating tended to be random and unpredictable. Tsuzuki sighed as they came up with nothing to go on. A little boy was the next to sit down in the pews and stared at the older men. He fidgeted in the seat and shyly glanced away.

"Are you bad men?" he gulps.

"No no. We came to help," Tsuzuki smiles at the boy who returns his own smile. "Could you tell us what has happened?" The boy nodded at Tsuzuki and told them exactly what the others had.

"Um… I just remembered... That bad guy… he..."

"What did he do?" Hisoka patiently asks.

"He asked for big sis."

"Big sis?"

"Uh-huh. Big sis Aya," he answers Hisoka. Hisoka's eyes slightly grew wide before he scratched his cheek.

"Did he say why he wanted big sis?" Tsuzuki pressed on.

"Uh-uh. He said he wanted to talk to big sis and walked away." He twiddled his fingers. Tsuzuki said he was free to go and watched the boy run off.

"It seems we may have to get involved with Aya," Tsuzuki tells Hisoka before flinching from the thought he would get hit. Hisoka just placed his attention on sister Mizuki who was waiting by the door. Tsuzuki muffled Hisoka's hair making the younger shinigami agitated. They follow Mizuki into the dining hall where all the orphans had gathered; dinner was almost ready and they wanted to eat. Tsuzuki scanned the room and found Aya kneeling in front of the boy they were just talking to; she was wiping tears from his eyes. Tsuzuki smiled at the sight. Hisoka glanced out the window trying to ignore Tsuzuki's feelings. Hisoka froze when he noticed a man standing outside behind the small fence that bordered the church. Hair covered the man's eyes while a tattered gray over coat consumed his body; he was about six foot seven from what Hisoka could tell. When the man seemed to acknowledge Hisoka, he grins big showing sharp twisted teeth. He points at the window and all Hisoka could hear was 'Aya is mine.'

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka gasped but before his partner could reply all of the tables and chairs lifted into the hair and levitated. Screams filled the dining hall as children ran to the door however all the doors shut tight, locking them in. Hisoka searched for Aya in all the commotion and found her holding the little boy close. Tsuzuki recommended everyone gather in a circle in one place; no one argued with him. Screams became louder when the room began to shake violently. Chairs started crashing into walls making everyone paranoid they would get hit or injured. Hisoka looks down when someone pulls on his sleeve; it was the little boy.

"Big sis is gone," he cries.

"Seiichi come here!" sister Mizuki yelps causing him to run over.

"Tsuzuki make sure they are safe," Hisoka says running off. Hisoka manages to kick the door open and sprint towards the front door; the only emotions he was reading were the man's outside. When Hisoka threw the doors open the man was holding out his hand while Aya hesitantly went to grab it as if in a trance. Hisoka bolted to her and thankfully made it in time; he grabs her wrist and pulls her in towards him, his hand around her waist. He looks into her eyes and sees them drained of life. With his free hand he quickly pulls out his pistol and shoots at the man. The man's grin grew wider as black ink wrapped around his bullet wound and closed it up. Hisoka's eyes grew wide.

"Aya will be mine. She is my reward," the man snickered before disappearing into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Aya slowly opens her eyes only to meet the ceiling. Ignoring the pounding in her head Aya closes her eyes trying to go back to sleep. She flinches when something cold and wet touches her forehead. Her hand quickly grabs a wrist as her eyes shoot open. Tsuzuki stares back at her; in his hand was a rag. Aya sighs and releases him, covering her eyes with her arm. When she moves her arm she sees Tsuzuki wringing out the rag over a pan. Aya gets a smile on her face as she watches him; he seemed like a five year old trying not to rip a piece of paper. It strangely reminded her of Misuzu, only he was cute.

"What happened?" Aya finally asks. "Was... Was it another one of those earthquakes?"

"Yes, along with floating furniture... and that man." Tsuzuki answers once he turns back towards her. He gently dabs her forehead causing her to shyly smile.

"He was there too?"

"Is that strange?"

"The three are never together," she replies closing her eyes again.

"Are you in pain?"

"My head hurts."

"Big sis!" they both hear. Glancing to the door they see Seiichi out of breath. He soon runs over to Aya's side. Aya forces herself to sit up and muffles his hair before wiping a tear from his eye.

"Why are you crying Seiichi?"

"You got hurt," he sniffles.

"No no, I'm not hurt. Honest."

"You promise?" he asks wiping tears away with the back of his hand. Aya nods smiling at him; Seiichi sniffles again but gave Aya a smile showing two teeth missing. Seiichi jumps when he hears someone clearing his throat; sister Mizuki was standing directly behind him. She points to the door; Seiichi hugs Aya tightly before rushing out of the room. Hisoka moved out of the child's way before joining the others in the room; he looked awful. Tsuzuki steps back once Mizuki shoves him aside so she could be near Aya.

"Aya I need to you be honest with me, who is that man?" Mizuki questions

"Man... I-I don't know who he is I promise."

"Are you telling me the truth little girl? Because you know the lord is watching and he doesn't accept liars."

"I'm not lying… I really don't know… Why are you asking me?"

"Then why would he cast an evil spell on you... Could it be the work of the devil? Aya what have you done to cause the devil's desire for you?!" she grabs Aya's shoulders and squeezes hard.

"S-sister Mizuki!" Aya yelps in pain. Hisoka places his hand on Mizuki's shoulder causing her to freeze.

"We will question Aya. You should go make sure everyone else is alright," Hisoka sternly says, extremely close to snapping. Mizuki strongly wanted to protest but felt it would backfire so she scurries out of the room. Hisoka exhales and sits on the other bed.

"Aya did she hurt you?" Tsuzuki asks quickly moving to her side once again. Aya blushes when she hesitantly pulls down her shirt to see her shoulder; a bruise had already formed. Tsuzuki gasps once it says hello to everyone; Aya flinches when she covers her bruise.

"I wasn't lying" she whimpers looking up at Tsuzuki.

"I don't think you are lying but are you sure you haven't seen him some where at least once?" Tsuzuki asks patiently; Aya calmed down a little when she realized Tsuzuki wasn't accusing her.

"Aya has never once seen that man until he started appearing around the church. She doesn't have any connection with him," Hisoka informs which caused Aya to question him with her eyes. "I have the ability to read people's thoughts and emotions; sometimes they can be focused to read memories."

"Read… Thoughts and emotions?"

"Should… Should you have told her that?" Tsuzuki questions a bit worried.

"Either she believes me or not; it's up to her."

"There was a kid here once that said she could do the same. No one believed her but everyday she would hold her head and mutter to herself while crying. She looked sick every day…. Umm… She even hurt sister Mizuki with some weird magic."

"Magic?" Tsuzuki asks.

"Yeah… It sounds strange but I saw it. She called it an energy blast."

"So then… You believe what Hisoka said?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… I guess I do…" she shyly smiles. Hisoka knew she only half believed them but shrugged it off; that wasn't really important right now.

"Oh we haven't introduced ourselves yet," Tsuzuki says excitedly cutting Hisoka off before he even started speaking; he hopped Tsuzuki felt his anger. "I'm Tsuzuki Asato and this is Hisoka Kurosaki." Aya listens to him and once he finishes she smiles brightly.

"I really like both of your names," she blinks when a cup of water is offered to her along with some Tylenol. She glances up and sees Hisoka.

"For your headache," he informs as she takes them. Maybe he was telling the truth, only Tsuzuki knew about her headache. "Before we become sidetracked, Tsuzuki we may have a rough time with this case."

"Why is that Hisoka?"  
"I… I shot the man when I went after Aya. However his wound healed over quickly,"

"You mean like how we heal?"

"No, his was different. It seemed like his skin automatically was waiting for damage and just stitched the wound back together… I guess what I am trying to say is, he was a demon that couldn't be killed."

"A demon?"

"Excuse me… A demon? No wait what did you mean like you? You have a gun?" Aya rants trying to figure out which questions she wanted answered the most. She places a fist to her mouth thinking hard about which questions was more important; she looked so innocent Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile. Hisoka got a moment of déjà vu, first with Princess Tsubaki and then with Misuzu; he was already tired of explaining this. Hisoka stood and searched the room; when he found a nail near the door he joined the two. He braced himself before jamming the nail through his hand; Aya gasped, covering her mouth. He removes the nail which causes Aya to grab it pulling it close to him; she becomes entranced by his hand when she notices it healing.

"Hisoka… You could have showed her another way," Tsuzuki whimpers worried about his partner's actions.

"Are you a demon?" Aya asks with a gulp.

Once sister Mizuki finished checking up on everyone she hurried over to the chapel. When she entered she threw herself onto the steps and began praying for god's forgiveness; she believed Aya had lied to her. Mizuki prayed for three hours happy that no one tired bothering her. Mizuki stared at the ceiling after finishing her prayers; anger soon filled her entire body. She forces herself to stand and glances around the chapel; noticing paper and other things lingering about she frantically got to work cleaning the whole chapel.

"Ungrateful children! I have worked hard bringing them up so they would have the good grace of God and this is how they repay me? Forcing me to clean after them! Dirtying God's church! If they continue down this path I won't be able to help save them; God could give up on them. Especially that Aya. Lying to me, ignoring my orders, protecting Seiichi when he should be punished, and stealing food rations. I knew she was trouble when she came here. God please help me and please punish that child!" Mizuki jumped when the chapel doors slammed shut. Scanning the room she sees no one; a new set of prayers come out when she thinks the smaller children are playing a prank on her. She begins to shiver and rubs her arms; a gulp escapes her when she realizes this may not be any of the children. She hurries to the doors hoping to get out of there and be surrounded by the other sisters. "I-I can't move!" she yelps when her feet stop walking. A cackle enters her ear that sends multiple shivers up her spine "W-who's there?"

"Your personal savior. You want to punish Aya? Well I can help you." The church stalker says showing himself

"You! How did you get in here?"

"I was invited by you. Your hate for that child let me in. And that I thank you for," he bows. He forces Mizuki's mouth wide open and sticks his hand down her throat. As she screams and struggles to get free his body begins to morph and shift wildly; Mizuki becomes terrified once the man starts entering her body. She is slammed against the doors once the man disappeared within her mouth; Mizuki soon cracks her neck and stretches.

"This body feels so much better than the last. Oh God do I feel good! Now time to punish little Aya," a grin crept to Mizuki's face as her body, now possessed, walks out of the chapel.

The room remained silence once their explanation was finished. Aya sat there staring at the shinigami wondering if she should believe them or not. It was hard not to believe with everything they said and showed her. Tsuzuki patiently waited as she took a moment to understand everything; however on the inside he was freaking out, he didn't want her to be scared of them. Hisoka waited as he listened to her thoughts; he hid a small grin as Aya sorted out this new information. It went from what they told her to the fact some strange man wanted to kidnap her to her final thought.

"I'm sitting in a room with dead people," she blinks at her realization.

"Is… Is that a problem?" Tsuzuki asks panicking.

"Umm... I'm not sure… Should it be?"

"I don't think so," Tsuzuki replied.

"Wait then did you lie about being friends with Misuzu?!" Aya questions.

"What... No we are her friends… She was in a bad situation somewhat like yours so we helped her," Tsuzuki half tells. Aya thinks that over for a moment but soon smiles.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was so late!" Aya says once she realizes the time and stands up. "Oh… Ummm. Please don't take this wrong way… But… I'm sorry if this sounds rude. But don't ruin this room; it was Misuzu's." She struggles to say before rushing out.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Hisoka placed his hands onto the fence, closed his eyes, and focused hard. A gasp exits his mouth as one strong feeling consumes his entire body; desire. Hisoka manages to release the fence and takes a step back, panting. Once he was composed, Hisoka returned to the church; dissatisfied with his results. Sister Mizuki frantically glances away when she sees Hisoka and continues educating a small group of children as she makes them hurry past their guest. Her hand grazes Hisoka's causing him to flinch and stare at his palm; her aura seemed off. However the only thoughts he could hear were the words she was speaking. He made a mental note to inform Tsuzuki later before continuing to the dinning room. Standing in the dead center he forced himself to focus once more. His knees buckle while taking in distorted energy; he slams his hands to the floor. Hisoka pants heavily while scanning the room; nothing was out of place. Even though his empathy had gotten stronger he could still not force himself to lock in on one thought. Once he could breathe normally, Hisoka pushes himself off the floor. His eyes search the room when a noise enters his ears, yet they find nothing. He rolls his eyes and leaves the dinning room feeling someone following him. Hisoka searched the entire church for clues and sadly came up short. Hisoka orders his legs to stop a few feet from the chapel and mumbles to himself. He slouches forward wondering where Tsuzuki had gone. His left eye twitches when a thud his heard from behind him. This was going on for far too long.

"Hey," he says without turning around; he didn't need to because he saw everything. Aya squeaked as she sat on her knees and frantically looks around; spotting a door she quickly stumbles to her feet and rushes to it. Swinging the door open she is attacked with brooms causing her to cover her face with her arms and take a step back. Gulping she looks back towards Hisoka who was now staring at her. Aya's face turns red as she stutters to make up some excuse; she sticks her hand out towards him.

"W-what a coincident meeting you here," she nervously smiles. Hisoka deeply inhaled.

"There is no way this could be a coincident. Why have you been following me?"

"F-following you? Why would I do that?" She took another step back ready to run but trips over a broom and lands on her butt. She rubs her butt while one eye is closed.

"That is what I want to know. You are easy to read so your thoughts come in loud and clear... Only the ones you are thinking about hard."

"Easy to read?" she asks looking up at him

"The entire time you've been thinking 'act stealthy so he doesn't notice'," he informs with his hand on his hip. Aya flinches at his statement causing her nervous smile to shrink. Aya blinks when Hisoka offers his hand to her; when she takes it he helps her up. "Did I answer your question?"

"Question?"

"If I could really read minds," he answers while she gasps.

"You can read them!"

"It would seem you did not believe me yesterday," he blushes when he realizes they were still holding hands. Hisoka quickly released hers and placed his hands behind his back. "Aya have you seen Tsuzuki?"

"Tsuzuki? Hmm no not since yesterday."

"Where has that idiot gone now?" Hisoka yelps when he is shoved into Aya and they both crash to the ground. Groaning, Hisoka pushes himself onto his palms; staring up at hims was a blushing Aya. Hisoka gulped and quickly got off of the girl he had landed on. He was so caught up in his own head that he completely ignored the charging child; Seiichi blankly stared at them.

"Seiichi you should be careful someone could get hurt," Aya warned hoping Hisoka was ignoring her thoughts. Seiichi grabs the bottom of his shirt and tightens his grip.

"I sorry, I'll be more careful," he smiles up at Aya.

"Seiichi have you seen the man I was with yesterday?" Hisoka asks once he had calmed down. Seiichi hid behind Aya's leg and peeked out at Hisoka causing Hisoka to scratch his cheek.

"He's not a bad man Seiichi, I promise. He is Hisoka and his friend is Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki is missing."

"Missing?" Seiichi gasps.

"Yes I can't find him anywhere," Hisoka adds pretending to be sad. Seiichi notices and runs over to Hisoka, grabbing his hand.

"I help find him!" he sternly states determined to help before dragging Hisoka into a random direction. Aya laughs at the sight before following.

Sister Mizuki sneaks away from the group of children she was dealing with and escapes out through the back door. Making sure no one was watching she searches through bushes and grins; a hidden path greeted her. She crawls through and straightens herself before continuing down the small stone road. At the end was a small abandoned hut that was falling apart. Mizuki pushes the door open and steps inside; shelves filled the room , the window was boarded up so no sun could enter, and in the middle of the hut sat a metal round trash can. She moves her feet towards the can and peered inside Grass was resting inside to the point it could overflow if not for the circular grill grate placed over the top. Mizuki takes a piece of paper out from a hidden pocket and unfolds to re-read the message. She tosses it onto the the grate, lights a match and throws it into the trash can. Watching the message burn a wicked laugh creeps out of her mouth.

Hisoka sighs as he watches Seiichi looking through cabinets for Tsuzuki. His shoulders slouched as he saw Seiichi scurry over to the fridge. Hisoka closed his eyes and decided to focus on Tsuzuki's presence; it was obvious he wasn't at the church anymore but maybe he could figure out why Tsuzuki left. He let out a pained gasp as he took in every emotion and thought swirling in the building; all except for Tsuzuki's. There was some interference when he got closer to Tsuzuki's thoughts. Hisoka flinched when he felt someone pull on the bottom of his shirt; glancing down he sees a crying Seiichi. Hisoka tensed up as he scanned the kitchen, hoping Aya would walk in and save him. He got no such luck. He knelled down and wiped some of the boy's tears away.

"What's wrong Seiichi?"

"I can't find Tsuzuki," he hiccups. Hisoka ignores the headache coming on and muffles Seiichi's hair.

"You don't need to cry. I'm sure we'll find him," he gently smiles.

"Seiichi what's wrong?!" Aya yelps when she walks in and runs to his side

"Tsuzuki still missing," he sniffles while using the back of his hand as a rag. Aya weakly smiles and lets out a sigh of relief. Hisoka quickly stands up staring at the door.

"Hisoka?" Aya questions some what worried. He held a finger to his mouth telling her to keep quiet before rushing out of the kitchen into the church entrance. Following the murderous thoughts about Aya, Hisoka wound him back inside the chapel. He tries to open the doors when they close shut behind him; he finds them locked. Hisoka pulls out his pistol and carefully moves about the chapel. He cursed when he realizes this man could hide every ounce of his existence from Hisoka. Hisoka dropped his gun when someone held him from behind and covered his mouth with a cloth, pressing hard so the shinigami couldn't breathe. Before Hisoka collapsed he heard a low chuckle and felt another aura consuming his; everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Tsuzuki sighed as he scanned the information staring back at him from the computer. He braced himself with the table and lowered his head. His search was coming up short. He glances at the watch on his right wrist and rubbed the back of his neck; Hisoka would want him back soon. Tsuzuki watched the gushoshin brothers bicker while organizing new books that had just come in. Tsuzuki turned his attention back to the computer and scrolled over the information he had already memorized. He let his mind wonder as he stared at the picture attached to the background info. Tsuzuki somehow found himself recalling every mission he was assigned to but had to soon stop because he was becoming depressed. A thought came to his mind when his memories stopped on Hijiri Minase. He sits in the chair and repositions himself; his fingers move effortlessly across the keyboard. Tsuzuki's eyes move all over the page as he takes in the new information he pulled up; he sighs in frustration when nothing valuable flashes out to him. He rested his head in his hands admitting that he was at a dead end. Tsuzuki nearly jumps out of the seat when a cold chill runs down his spine. Sitting on the edge he slowly looks around trying to find the source of the chill. When he found nothing he shook his head and turned to the computer to close out his research. He held his breath as he watched the computer pull Aya's profile back up. The computer fizzed out for ten seconds before correcting itself while dragging the other two profiles Tsuzuki looked at into Aya's. Tsuzuki slowly moved his hand towards the mouse to gain control over the computer but the chill creeped down his back again once the mouse shot across the table. He looked over to the gushoshin wondering if they were seeing this but when he turned his head to their direction they were gone. He gulped and faced the computer once more; he grabbed tightly onto the front of his chair, holding himself up. He thought maybe he was going crazy; that or he was in a dream state again. A dream state like three months ago. The clicking on the mouse intensified causing the computer screen to glitch multiple times. Tsuzuki waited after the screen went black; maybe it broke. Calmness washed over the room as soon as the computer buzzed to life. Greeting Tsuzuki was a small drop box asking for a password. He licked his lips before deciding to figure out the code. He popped his fingers and cracked his neck before placing his fingers back on the keyboard.

He didn't know how long he had been walking; he just knew that he was walking. Hisoka was aware he was in a daze but couldn't say how long or why. His eyes were open but he couldn't make out anything except for the darkness. Darkness? Panic welled up inside of Hisoka. He tried to force himself to concentrate on his location but every time he got close a haze washed over his mind. He could still fell the panic and it was only growing. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shoot at anything. He wanted to cry. But most of all Hisoka wanted Tsuzuki. It was better to have someone than being alone; he could tolerate the darkness if Tsuzuki was there. As the haze fogged over Hisoka's eyes he quickly began demanding his legs to stop moving; if he didn't order his legs he feared his mind would fog over as well. As the fog inched closer to his brain he felt himself disappearing. A light green glow caused the fog to retreat, lifting the hold on Hisoka only slightly. Hisoka groggily searches for the glow only to find it emitting from his body. Fearing something was wrong Hisoka hugged himself tightly trying to making the light stay. Light? Hisoka released himself making the glow become stronger. This light became a stream floating in front of him; a warm gentle green glow. Hisoka slowly placed his hand inside the light.

"This…. This is me?" Hisoka was startled by his own voice. It sounded strained and deformed. Feeling the haze start to cloud over again, Hisoka decided to follow the stream and find out where it was going. It was better than staying in the dark.

"Damn it! Come one already just give me some kind of hint!" Tsuzuki hollered while slamming his hands onto the table. He had tried forty different passwords; all failed. He had been kicked off the screen twenty times. He laid his head on the keypad and inhaled deeply. "Maybe I should just go back to the church." Silence filled the room for about ten minutes as Tsuzuki felt like a failure. He stood once he decided it was time to go; this trip to the ministry was useless. He jumped when books fell off the shelf. "Gushoshin? Are you there?" There was no reply. "Terazuma if you're playing some kind of prank on me I swear I'll kick your ass!" He waited for any sign of coworkers; he got none. As he began letting his guard drop more books came flying off the shelves. Tsuzuki glued himself to his spot and watched the scene unfold; he tensed up when two whizzed past his head. He turns towards the computer when he heard a thud. One of the books had smacked hard against the computer knocking it to the floor. Tsuzuki quickly grabbed it off the floor only to see large amounts of data flickering on the screen similar to that of a child flipping the channels to find something entertaining. Again Tsuzuki was greeted by the drop box only this time a word was written above it. Murder sat above the box in all caps; Tsuzuki gulped. He returned the device to the table and sat back down. He asked for a hint and he got one. However he couldn't figure out what murder really meant. He typed in everything he could think of that had to deal with murder but came up short once again. Tsuzuki tensed when a thought came into his head. He was going to shake the thought away but his fingers typed in a date. Tsuzuki felt his heart sink into his stomach when access was granted to him. He wasn't sure why that was the password but he couldn't deny the date he tried worked. The date Tsuzuki committed suicide.

"Tsuzuki did you do this?!" Gushoshin blue yelled when he returned. When Tsuzuki didn't answer Gushoshin whacked the shinigami hard upside the head.

"OW! Gushoshin that hurt!" he whined. The chicken pointed to the books scattered across the floor. "I promise I didn't do that."

"Then who did?" Gushoshin demanded.

"It was… I don't know." Tsuzuki regretted those words because the talking chicken whacked him again, only harder. As Tsuzuki whined, Gushoshin looked over the contents on the computer causing the bird's eyes to widen.

"Tsuzuki come take a look at this." Tsuzuki took no time to hesitate and joined his friend.

"Looks like I am taking a trip to this address," Tsuzuki says grabbing paper and writing down some information.

"Tsuzuki we have bad news," Tatsumi announces as he enters the library. "Hisoka is missing." Tsuzuki's eyes grow wide once Tatsumi spoke these words. Snatching the paper from the table, Tsuzuki rushes out.

Hisoka felt his body run out of energy as he continued to walk. He felt as though he had walked eighty miles and feared his legs would give out. However he could not stop. If he did he would be left alone in darkness and he would be taken over by that strange fog that threatened the corner of his mind. The green light that Hisoka was following soon spread into multiple strands and sprang out from his back and folded in front of him as if leading. Hisoka felt as though he was a puppet and someone was pulling his strings in front of him so he could see. Puppet? An image of Muraki popped into his mind. Muraki couldn't be behind this. Thinking about the situation it did make since. Misuzu knew Aya so maybe Muraki wanted her too. He weakly shook his head; he didn't feel Muraki's presence anywhere. Hisoka's ability to think vanished when he came to a strange opening. In front of him was the same dark hallway he had been walking in except for jagged rocks aligned a small path. Coming from that directing was a stream of light similar to his only it was a sickly yellow color. Horror consumed his body when he noticed the yellow lights were devouring his lights. Memories of earlier events filled his mind. He had been in the chapel searching for the man who wanted to hurt Aya then; then what? Everything went dark and he felt as though his existence was being erased. So where was he now? Feeling his life draining Hisoka began to back up from the yellow. He started to panic again when his body could not move. Yellow lights and wrapped themselves around Hisoka's wrists and ankles preventing him from leaving. In a desperate act, Hisoka grabbed his own lights and pulled them towards him holding them tight. He sat on his knees when they gave out and made sure his lights could not be touched by the others. Hisoka braced himself when the yellows morphed into hands and wrapped around Hisoka desperately trying to eat his lights.

"Hisoka!" startled the yellow lights causing them to back off Hisoka. Hisoka searched for the person who called his name.

"Hisoka!" came another voice; a child's voice.

"Seiichi?... Aya?" Hisoka questioned. Hissing entered Hisoka's ears causing pain. He felt liquid drip from his ears; he assumed it was blood. Hisoka forced himself to his feet and spun around trying to find the two while hoping to ignore the strange yellow lights. Hisoka's eyes grew wide as he felt the yellows fuse together becoming this huge hand and try to wrap around him.

"Hisoka!" came Aya's voice again only this time louder. It seemed close. Hisoka heard a single droplet of water before the yellows disbursed and Hisoka opened his eyes. Squinting from the light, Hisoka tries to focus. A groan escapes his lips as he realizes his situation. He struggles to move his arms but fails; they are tied to a chair. He tried the same with his legs but they were stuck fast to the chair legs.

"Hisoka!?" Seiichi yelled once more. He couldn't be that far away.

"Aya!" Hisoka called back. Hisoka held his breath when the thought 'burn' entered his mind. From the door way Hisoka saw an arm toss a lit match onto the floor; gasoline was drenched everywhere. "Mizuki!" Hisoka growled as he heard her cackling. As the small shack he was in caught fire, Hisoka wrestled with the ropes. He succeeding in cutting his wrists and ankles; Mizuki made sure he couldn't get free. The fire spread fast to the point Hisoka could feel small embers bouncing on to his skin. A sizzling noise brought him out of the pain causing him to look down. The rope was slowly burning. Biting his bottom lip Hisoka got a semi crazy idea. He began rocking himself hoping the chair would rock with him. It didn't take long for him to fall with the chair. He blew some flames away while wiggling the ropes closer. As soon as the fire began to eat away at the ropes Hisoka forcefully pulled them apart. He had trouble with the rope around his legs because his vision was becoming blurry and the smoke had gotten into his body; he continued to have a coughing fit. He gave out a small excited yes when the ropes came undone. Hisoka stood and staggered to the door which to his frustration was now locked. He could have easily gotten out if he was in his shinigami mode but at the moment he was using all of his effort to stay conscious. Hisoka yelp in pain when boards fell on his back. Shoving them off, he began ramming the door when he noticed a crack. His weight had weakened the wood and he was hoping he would break through. On his last try Hisoka stumbled out of the building; he let out a chuckle as he fell to the ground. He was lucky. Once he broke through the shack caved in on itself. Lying in the grass he felt himself losing to sleep. He welcomed it greatly.

"HISOKA!" Aya screamed when she saw him burst through the burning shack. He hadn't heard her until she was kneeling beside him. The last thing he saw before drifting off was Aya's worried tear soaked face.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

As soon as Tsuzuki returned to the church Mizuki informed him there was an accident. Upon entering the room assigned to them Tsuzuki saw Aya dabbing the sleeping Hisoka's forehead. Seiichi stood by the foot of the bed crying. Once the child noticed Tsuzuki he ran over to the older man and kicked him hard in the shin; Aya yelped. Tsuzuki hissed in pain while holding the injury.

"You meanie!" Seiichi yelled.

"Seiichi!" Aya gasped.

"Why exactly am I a meanie?"

"You lost! Hisoka no find you! He got hurt!" Seiichi stomped his foot explaining. Tsuzuki cringed hearing these words. Aya watched sadness wash over Tsuzuki's face; Seiichi saw it as well and held the bottom of his shirt tightly.

"Seiichi I want you to apologize to Tsuzuki and then stand in the corner until I say you can move. You know kicking someone is mean." Aya sternly commands. Seiichi gulps, mumbles an 'I'm sorry,' and sticks his nose in a corner. Tsuzuki raises an eyebrow while witnessing this interaction; Aya was like a mother. Tsuzuki ignored this simple moment and walked over to his partner. Hisoka's face tightened in pain; either he was having a nightmare or he had hurt himself. Tsuzuki began to check his partner over noticing small burns along his back. Tsuzuki's face scrunched up in anger as he placed his attention on Aya.

"What exactly happened? Mizuki just said an accident happened."

"We found Hisoka escaping from a burning shed."

"A burning shed?" Tsuzuki questioned. Attention was drawn back to Hisoka when a groan left his mouth. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and as if in a stupor stared at the two next to him. That glossed over look in Hisoka's eyes worried Tsuzuki, even petrified him. The fog that engulfed Hisoka slowly vanished; when it was completely gone he shot up in bed and grabbed Tsuzuki's shirt.

"Where the hell did you go?" He demanded. His grip on Tsuzuki's shirt loosened when dizziness washed over his mind and pain etched into his back. Tsuzuki held the younger shinigami up and gently stroked his head. Forgetting Aya was in the room, Hisoka leaned into Tsuzuki's warmth.

"I left you a message. I left it on the night table next to you."

"A message?"

"Yes. Saying I went back to the Ministry to check up on some things."

"There was no message," Hisoka sighed. He got a terrible feeling someone had stolen the message so he wouldn't know. But he couldn't figure out why. His eyes widened when he realized he could not remember who tried to kill him earlier. Not only that but he was unaware of why they were at a church. He clung to Tsuzuki's shirt and looked up into amethyst eyes. "Tsuzuki someone has messed with my memories."

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"I feel a presence in my mind blocking me from my memories. I don't remember what I was doing before being trapped in that shed. Nor do I remember why we are here. The last thing I remember is Tatsumi lecturing you about wasteful money spending."

"Hisoka… That was two weeks ago. Do you remember Aya and Seiichi?"

"Aya?" Hisoka was confused for only a brief moment before searching for her. He found her shyly blushing while staring at the two men. Hisoka read her thoughts and quickly released Tsuzuki scooting farther onto the bed.

"S-sorry. Um… Do you remember us?" She stutters trying to disappear.

"Yes… Vaguely," he answers scanning from Aya to Seiichi who was still standing in the corner. Aya gestured the child over and he happily bounced over. Seiichi held Hisoka's hands and shouted heal. The shinigamis blinked at the child's outburst.

"So you get better," he smiles. Hisoka's breath caught in his throat; there was something about this kid that made Hisoka stumble mentally. Or was it emotionally? Tsuzuki attached a note to the leg of a white dove that rested on the window sill after seeing Hisoka wince.

"Aya would it be alright if I talked to Hisoka alone?" Tsuzuki asked once letting the bird fly away. She nods and escorts Seiichi out of the room. "I'm not sure what happened but I am sorry for leaving. I should have stayed."

"Tsuzuki don't beat yourself up about this. You had no idea this would happen," he replies holding his head. Tsuzuki tenses.

"I'm not doing a very good job at blocking my emotions am I?"

"I think it's gotten worse."

"How could it get worse?"

"It's intensified. I can hear people outside of the church without even concentrating," he answers through gritted teeth. He slightly hovers his hand over his burns; they were not helping his migraine. Tsuzuki went to touch Hisoka's shoulder but stopped, sighing he retreats his hand.

"I'll fix this Hisoka, I promise."

An hour ago Tsuzuki sent a request to the ministry. Opening the response Tsuzuki smiled and wagged an invisible tail. Tatsumi was going to investigate the address Tsuzuki found in the archives. Scooping up the cream sent with the message, Tsuzuki hurried back to their quest room. Shivers violently clawed at his back as a wave of cold steals his breath. Swinging the door open he sees Hisoka trying to rest. Tsuzuki quickly places a magic seal on the window and door, scribbles a note next to the bottle Tatsumi sent, and bolts out the room. Someone wanted Tsuzuki to know they were in the church.

Aya held Seiichi's hand as the trucked the halls to visit Hisoka. Seiichi hugged a coloring book and crayons to his chest. He hopped Hisoka wanted to help him. Aya opens the door without knocking and freezes in her place. Hisoka glances over his shoulder at her and blushes badly; he had just taken off his shirt. Aya's eyes couldn't help but take in the sight of his naked upper body which caused the dirty blond to blush worse. Seiichi completely missed the awkwardness and ran up to his new friend holding out the coloring book.

"Wanna color with me?" he grins.

"S-sure," Hisoka shyly answers. "I n-need to do something first."

"What?" Seiichi asks tilting his head to the side. Aya forces her eyes to look around the room causing her to spot the bottle. Her eyes snap to Hisoka's back and trace his burns. Gulping she tries to find the right words to say.

"W-want me to h-help?"

"Huh? Oh… Um," he thought about lying but realized he wouldn't be able to reach them all. "P-please?" He had never felt so awkward before and he didn't like it. Aya carefully rubbed the antidote over each burn; she'd freeze when he would flinch.

"H-Hisoka… Why aren't your burns healing?"

"These aren't serious burns so I'm not sure… Tsuzuki said if they haven't started healing by five hours then we need to worry." Hisoka made sure to keep his head lowered so he wouldn't be tempted to look at her. Aya felt her fingers heat up when they brushed against his exposed skin; she hoped he wouldn't say anything about her thoughts. When Hisoka pulled his shirt over his head Seiichi forced him to sit on the floor.

"Seiichi ask before expecting someone to play with you," Aya semi lectured.

"Sorry… Will you color with me now?"

"Yes," Hisoka smiled at the boy trying to ignore every other thought that forced into his head.

Tsuzuki had found himself dozing off instead keeping watch. He had come up empty when he went for his search so he commanded that he be on guard duty so Hisoka could sleep. He paced the room in hopes to stay awake but only succeeded in almost waking Hisoka up. He plops on the bed and smacks himself. Tsuzuki was defeated by sleep when he sat in a chair near the window. Hisoka slowly sat up in bed around three in the morning and stared at his partner bobbing his head with his arms folded over his chest. Hisoka kicked the cover onto the floor and strolled over to Tsuzuki. If Tsuzuki had been awake he would have noticed the fog the glossed over Hisoka's eyes. Hisoka's fingers found themselves wrapped around Tsuzuki's neck; squeezing hard.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Tsuzuki's eyes shot open when his air pipe closed. Horror gnawed at his insides when he saw Hisoka. His partner for many years was trying to strangle him. It wasn't until he caught Hisoka's eyes that Tsuzuki realized someone was using him. Biting his bottom lip Tsuzuki made a decision he did not want make; he yelled at Hisoka with his mind. Every emotion Tsuzuki could muster transferred into Hisoka causing the kid to shake violently. His tight loosened and he fell to the ground, holding his head between his knees. Tsuzuki backed off when he saw Hisoka's back rise and fall; Hisoka was sobbing.

"Hisoka I'm sorry," Tsuzuki forced from his throat, also on the verge of tears. He wanted to warp his arms around the dirty blond, wanted to hug him tight and apologize until he couldn't speak, but all Tsuzuki did was fall to his knees and sit across from Hisoka listening to the sobs.

Tsuzuki focused on every detail of the room in order to stop from thinking. Hisoka sat on the edge of the bed trying to comprehend what Tsuzuki had told him; why would he attack Tsuzuki? Hisoka looked at his partner and was thankful for the simple detail Tsuzuki was concentrating on. Hisoka was going to speak but was interrupted with a knock. Tsuzuki rushed to open the door and felt the tension inside him wash away; Tatsumi stood there waiting for Tsuzuki to move. Tatsumi placed himself aside his ex-partner on the bed adjacent to Hisoka's as the amethyst explained the situation. Tatsumi absorbed the new information and let out a deep breath. When only the wind outside could be heard within the room Tatsumi passed a tattered journal to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki carefully held the item in his hands and glanced at Tatsumi.

"This was all I could find within that house. You should consider yourself lucky you even have that. Most of it was shredded."

"What is it, a diary?"

"That's exactly what it is." After a minute of staring at the journal Tsuzuki gently turned the cover open. Edges of the page drifted to the floor; Hisoka's eyes followed them trying to reduce his migraine. Tsuzuki's eyes skimmed over the words, with each word a sour disposition etched over him.

"Have you read this Tatsumi?" Tatsumi merely nodded at Tsuzuki's question. Hisoka snatched the journal from his partner, clenching the paper; he was betting on his empathy boost to give him a clue on the culprit.

"Kurosaki don't force yourself," Tatsumi warned. Hisoka mumbled under his breath and dropped the diary. Dusty flew off it once it collided with the floor.

"Memories of the demon and what he looked like have been erased from this dairy," he educated the older shinigamis.

"Then all we know is what's written there."

"Watari requested he visit Aya when she wakes up," Tatsumi adds fixing his glasses with his index finger.

"Why?"

"Because Tsuzuki he believes the contract may have passed on to her… Or was her to begin with."

"We'll have to ask Aya about this too," Hisoka sourly states. Tatsumi heads back to the ministry to update Watari while Tsuzuki re-reads the diary. Hisoka distances himself emotionally from Tsuzuki as he scoots further onto the bed and leans against the wall.

When commotion in the hall creeps into the room, Tsuzuki stretches with a yawn. Neither of them had returned to sleeping; they said it was too risky. Tsuzuki scanned Hisoka over when the brunette said he would catch up. Tsuzuki left once Hisoka convinced him that he needed time alone otherwise he would be sick. When Hisoka was positive Tsuzuki was far from the room he jumped out of bed and began the search. He snatched drawers from their resting place, flipped the beds over, dug holes into the wooden floors of the room with a screw driver he found tapped to the bottom of the night stand, and destroyed the walls within the closet. As he stood in the closet staring out at the destruction he created he began to pant from the loss of adrenaline. Hisoka felt himself drifting further and further away from sanity. His world went dark as he felt someone stick their fingers in his mouth and try to pull his jaw off. Panic rose inside him causing him to bolt out of the room; as he ran he still felt himself standing inside that closet. He pledged he would search the entire church for it. Misuzu had to have left something of hers behind; if she did it would soon belong to Hisoka.

Aya sat in the children's play room watching Seiichi interact with the other kids his age. They had started at game of Kagome and Seiichi was in the middle. Usually she didn't mind Seiichi playing this game, but at this moment something told her to pull him out of the circle. Seiichi soon switched spots with the one behind him but before they could start another game Tsuzuki entered the room with a nervous Hisoka. With a joke the children bolted out of the room to play a game of hide and seek. Before Seiichi ran after he got permission from Aya. She smiled as he chased after the other children then turned her attention to the guys. She felt horrible when she saw Hisoka's eyes frantically scanning the room as if he was waiting for his life to end. Tsuzuki asked her to sit and once they were all seated he passes her the journal.

"Have you ever seen this before Aya?" Tsuzuki asks. Aya stares hard at it for a long minute before a small gasp escaped her.

"Yes actually, the only thing I can remember from my childhood. I remember my father used to write in this every night. Where did you find this?"

"A friend of mine went to your old house. We… There are something's written in this we need to talk about."

"Aya in this journal your father writes about a man he made a contract with," Hisoka takes the lead.

"What… Kind of contract?"

"Apparently when you were a year old you had an illness. An illness that was killing you. Your father found a demon and made a contract with him. In order to save your life the demon would take your mother's when your father died."

"But your mother died before he did, leaving the demon short on a soul… Aya the demon wants your life in order for the contract to be fulfilled."

"Demon?... But… I'm the reason people are getting hurt?... Where's the contract?"

"That we don't know. Our friend Watari wants to meet you later to see if you have the contract."

"Tsuzuki I don't have anything like that."

"What he means Aya, is that you yourself may be the contract," with Hisoka's statement Aya stared at him in shock. They sat in silence for twenty minutes as she took this in. Aya finally opens her father's dairy and reads. The most startling thing to Aya is the hostility her father had towards this demon when he feared it would take Aya.

"What…. What now?"

"We plan to protect you at all coasts," Tsuzuki reassured.

"We also need you to put up with Watari when he gets here."

"O-ok," she nods. She wanted this to be over with quickly. Tsuzuki stood to send a message to Tatsumi, leaving the two alone. Aya had begun pacing with her arms crossed over her chest. Hisoka stood and lightly touched her elbow when she passed him.

"Calm down. I promise we'll protect you." Usually he wouldn't make promises but this promise rolled off his tongue so easily. When she softly smiled at him he blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you Hisoka," she wrapped her arms around him. His eyes went wide at her reaction. He still wasn't used to hugs. He awkwardly held her back and after four seconds Aya broke the hug blushing. "I'm so sorry!"

"N-no it's fine….Um.. Aya can I ask you a question?"

"Y-yes."

"Did Misuzu leave anything behind?"

"Misuzu? No I don't think she did. Why?"

"I… I was just wondering. She.. Kept complaining how she lost something and might have left it at the last place she lived at."

"That sounds like her. She never could keep up with her belongings. Oh there was a secret place she would hide things. I could look there." Aya noticed Seiichi's toy lying on the ground which caused her to giggle, Seiichi couldn't keep his things either. She slightly bumped into Hisoka's arm on the process of retrieving it. Hisoka was pulled from his happy thoughts about a possible drug he needed when Aya touched him; he jumped. Aya stared at him with a terrified look on her face. "I'm so sorry Hisoka! I shouldn't have hugged you! And I'm sorry for touching you just now. My emotions must have hurt you I'm really sorry Hisoka"

"Whoa Aya stop apologizing. I told you that it was fine. And stop worrying about your emotions. If you don't want to hurt me then just calm down like I said earlier… Besides… It's not like I h-hated the hug." He blushed at his own statement. Aya blushed too and shyly smiled back at him. Their little moment was ruined when Seiichi burst into the room and glomped Aya. Tears soaked his face as he glanced up at her, she wrapped her arms around him trying to calm him down. Hisoka turned towards the door which resulted in anger consuming him. Standing in the door way was sister Mizuki with a soft innocent smile on her face. She was nowhere near innocent and Hisoka could hear her happiness bouncing around in her head. Someone wanted to adopt Seiichi; Mizuki had set it up.


End file.
